rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:QueenArasene/Mary Sue Test of the old, vexed lorehound
Yes, my friends, that time has come. I am making my very own version of the Mary Sue test, specified to runescape roleplay and my own tastes as much as possible. Some allowances have been made for the progress of roleplay as it has been. Naturally, there are exceptions to almost any rule and I have attempted to make this clear in this test. The test is under construction and will likely remain as such for a length of time. Test version: 1.1 The race section of the test is considered complete for now. The test still requires additions and tuning in terms of point numbers and results. Origins This section is supposed to gauge the initial setup of your character. Here, the running basis is that the vast majority of all people are born regularly and, since the prevalent race in Gielinor is humans, human. Common races that are fairly widespread will not earn you points, but races considered to be rare, unusual or even extinct will earn you a whole row of them. Similarly, giving your characters (provided it is not done for a specific plot already in motion) extraordinary skills or a Destiny at birth is frowned upon and penalized. Race* The following races are considered common and form the base for most regular characters. They can be found almost anywhere and fit into most environments. Picking one of these races will incur you no penalties and is generally encouraged. *Humans *Goblins *Dwarves The following races are considered uncommon and are usually land-locked to a specific place or region, meaning characters of these races should at the very least originate from said place. Picking one of these incurs you a penalty of two (2) points, which increases to five (5) points if their place of origin wildly mismatches their race's usual habitat†. *Ogres *Elves *Gnomes *Werewolves *Vampyres (transformed) *Fairies *Goebies *Low to mid-tier demons *Trolls *Ga'al The following races are considered rare and should usually be left alone, unless it is for a specific plot. Letting these roam freely in open roleplay is generally frowned upon because of the potential for abuse. Picking one of these will incur you a penalty of five (5) points, increasing to ten (10) if you pick one of the latter half of the list and use it in public roleplay. This list is split in two; one part of rare species that are more commonly accepted due to the development of the roleplay world, and one part rare species that are extinct or unavailable. The former can and have been taken into public roleplay time and again, and it can be done well but is advised against, while the latter should, as a rule of thumb, never surface in roleplay outside of plotlines. *Vampyres (trueborn) *Magical constructs *TzHaar *Dorgeshuun *Mahjarrat *Chaos Dwarves *Gorajo *Ourgs *Orks *Aviansie *Airut *Ogre variants *Daggannoth *Moonclan *Icyene *Centaurs *High-tier Demons *Imcando Dwarves *Wyrd *Dragonkin *Auspah *TokHaar *Ilujanka The following races are considered weird and do not have a numerical value of penalty points attached to them. If your character belongs to these, add Banana to your point count. *Cats *Cabbages *Penguins *Monkeys *Polar bears *Snowmen *Jadinkos *Turkeys *Seals *Walruses *Furniture *Camels *Crocodiles * The list of races may be incomplete: races that are not covered in the general layout here may be brought to my attention and will be filled out on an as-needed basis. Until they are categorized, assume that races not covered in the overview should be considered as rare, ultra rare or weird. Presumably, if you know about these races, you will be well enough versed in the lore to make a judgement as to which of these you should pick. † Unless the character's parents were both roleplayed and in said place at the time. Birth This section addresses the common circumstances prevalent at the birth of a character. It is less generally applicable, as races are diverse and have different circumstances. A few things stand out, however, and these will be mentioned here. Add two (2) points if your character is, at birth or an early age (<5) *Unusually gifted or talented in some way *A noble or royal *The Chosen One *Hideously disformed *Extremely beautiful History If your character, through their biography *Lost one of their parents in a tragic way, add 1 point. *Lost both of their parents in a normal way, add 1 point. *Lost both of their parents in a tragic way, add 2 points. *Became an above-average combatant, add 3 points. *Earned powerful equipment, add 2 points for each piece. *Learned an unusual trade for their position, add 1 point for each. *Learned a normal trade for their standing†, add nothing. Unusual trades include such things as commoners learning skills suited for royalty or knights, elves learning skills not from their clan, and the vast majority of the population learning magic. If your character, through their roleplayed history *Achieved mastery in any skill in less than 10 years, add 3 points per skill. *Became royalty, add 2 points. Magic If your character *Can cast magic without the use of runes†, add 5 points. *Can cast spells between the level of Blast and Surge, add 2 points. *Can cast spells above the level of a Surge††, add 5 points. *Is a master of more than one school of magic, add 2 points per school. *Knows Lunar Magic without being part of the Moon Clan, add 5 points. *Knows healing magic, add 5 points. *Knows Ancient Magic‡, add 5 points. *Knows a custom magic, add 5 points. *Has no formal education or skill with magic, add nothing. *Has no formal education, but skill with magic, add 2 points. † Mahjarrat, Moonclan, Vampyres, Demons and Elves excluded. †† Mahjarrat and Demons excluded. ‡ Mahjarrat and Vampyres exluded. Current character If your character, at this moment in time, *Is unusually attractive, add 3 points. *Possesses powerful artefacts or unusually good equipment, add 1 point for each. *Is described as unusually good at their trade or exceptionally powerful, add 2 points. *Is described as unusually good at several branches of combat, add 5 points per branch. *Is undead, add 5 points. *Is considered immortal, add 5 points. *Is a god, add 10 points. *Can dodge an arrow, add 3 points. *Is older than 80 years††, add 1 point per five years. *Is filling several important duties or jobs† at the same time, add 1 point for each. † Mostly related to political characters, this goes for those who are powerful wizards, warriors, generals and at the same time advisors or councilmembers. †† Respective age for elves, gnomes and dwarves; Mahjarrat, Vampyres, Demons and Fairies excluded. Immortal characters not of these races add a bulk 5 points. OOC reasonings If your character *Is designed to be especially unique, add 2 points. *Is a more perfect version of yourself, add 5 points. *Is an assassin made for the purpose of killing off other characters, add 5 points. *Is a mage made for the purpose of being exceptionally powerful, add 5 points. *Is made as a plot element and going to die or be discarded after the plot, remove 5 points. Results The result table is not currently available until the point numbers have been tuned appropriately and tested. I have provided a general idea of what the final results will be aiming toward. Negative points 0 - 20 points This is the low range of points, which means that you probably have a fairly blank character in terms of strongly noteworthy history and skills. A perfect start if you want to develop your character and let them grow organically. 20 - 40 points This is the mid-range of characters, usually for more developed entities and characters starting out with a firm base of skills. These will still grow, although ideally less so than the low-point characters. For the most part, these are perfectly acceptable to roleplay anywhere. 40 - 50+ points This is the high range of characters, where ideally only well-developed characters or plot entities should reside. If your character lies in this point range and is being used for public, open roleplay, it might be sensible to review what you are doing and what your intentions are for playing this character. If your character is 'Vile, remove all points. Then add 5 points for every time you have been called overpowered. Category:Blog posts